Story Left Untold
by Human Marshmallow
Summary: Aomine made a mistake. When he went to apologize, she was gone. It was too late.


**Me: So, welcome to my Kuroko no Basuke fanfic. I hope you guys like it!**

**Pairing/s: Aomine x Oc**

**Summary: Aomine made a mistake. When he went to apologize, she was gone.**

**Title and the lyrics are from the song **_**Story Left Untold**_** by Every Avenue. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke at all, unfortunately…**

**P.S.: I hope Daiki doesn't seem to OOC or something...**

**-.-.-.-**

_**Everything you own, in a suitcase by the door**_

_**The words to keep you home are failing**_

"Sumi, wait!" he cried out. He was almost begging, but she wouldn't hear it.

"Sumi, please!"

She turned around only once, and that was to give him the scariest glare she had ever given anyone in the planet. "I don't want to hear it, Daiki."

She walked out and slammed the door shut when she left. She then ran out of the house in tears.

Daiki leaned against the door and buried his head in his hands. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… Please come back… Please…"

_**Everything we take out in anger eventually will break down to answers**_

_**That are ringing in my head**_

He remembered how long they had fought just a while ago, and it pained him.

"_I'm sick and tired of it, Daiki! We're dating and yet…"_

"_Oh, come on… it was an accident, no need to get so worked up about i—"_

"_No! You honestly think that any girl could tolerate her boyfriend doing that, especially one who obsesses over obscene magazines!?"_

"_Sumi, I…"_

"_No, it's over, Daiki. I tolerated this before. I can't tolerate it again. Goodbye."_

_**Slow down, take a deep breath, we can't give up tonight**_

He had set his mind. He stood up and rushed out into the night in an attempt to chase her and apologize. He passed by the park, the convenience store, the burger shop… but there was no trace of her.

He was panting. It wasn't that his endurance was low, but he was too worried about her, and if she would get an accident.

He shook his head and slapped himself with one hand. He wasn't going to think about that. He'd find her. He knew he would.

_**Is it right to sit and watch this die? We're slowly letting go, like it's better left alone**_

She sat on the bench and cried. She loved Daiki… a lot, but it was getting out of hand. She couldn't take it anymore. Why ask her to be his girlfriend if there was someone better than her, like Satsuki, for instance?

After crying, she stood up and walked around the neighborhood. It was getting darker the more she walked. She was headed towards the darker areas in the neighborhood. She was a bit frightened, but it was the best place to cry…

She sighed unhappily as she thought about the day he asked her to be his girlfriend…

_Kasumi was walking along the hallways of Touou Academy, searching relentlessly for her best friend. It had been a long time since they last saw each other, not to mention that he was now in a different school. Her brother refused to talk about him, but she managed to find out where he was currently studying._

_She sighed as she went around the same hallway again. She wasn't good with directions, so she got lost easily. Touou was a big place, and that didn't help at all._

_Just when she was about to give up and swallow her pride to ask someone for directions, the angels seemed to have answered her request._

"_Sumi…?" _

_Turning around, she saw him there, with a surprised look on his face. She beamed at him and hugged him as if he was her life line._

"_Dai-kun!" she exclaimed happily as she let go of him._

"_Is that… really you?" he asked her._

_When she nodded, he stepped closer and he moved his face closer to hers._

"_Uh, D-Dai-kun…?" she asked nervously. She was thinking that he was going to kiss her, so she shut her eyes closed. But, it wasn't a kiss._

_Once she felt it, she opened her eyes, glared at him, and punched him in the gut._

_He hissed and massaged the aching part. "What the hell was that for, Sumi?"_

"_Who even gave you permission to grope me like that?" Kasumi sighed. _Why did I even expect a kiss from this psycho…_ she thought. _

"_Because you like me, admit it," he said with a knowing smirk._

"_Yeah, right, you ass," she snorted. "As if anyone would like you of all people."_

"_Yeah? So Akashi was lying to me then?"_

_At the mention of the redhead, she stared at the bluenette with surprise. "Akashi told you…?"_

_He nodded. "Well, I myself don't know why he told me, but maybe he has something planned."_

"_And it doesn't bother you at all?" she asked him._

_He shook his head. "Not at all. In fact," he then leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I like you, too."_

_She blushed and averted her eyes from him. "O-oh…"_

_She didn't see him smirk as he leaned even closer to her. She could feel his breath on her lips and she blushed even more._

_He closed the distance and kissed her. She was so overwhelmed by it that she gripped onto his shoulders for support. She loved how it felt… his kiss. _

_When he let go, he gave her a real smile… a smile she hadn't seen for a long time, and asked, "Be my girlfriend?"_

"_Yes…"_

She tried to dry her tears, but it was to no avail.

"Was our relationship nothing to you…?" she whispered. "How can I watch our relationship fall apart like this…?"

_**So erase the damages we've made, the story left untold is better than you know, is better than you know**_

He continued searching for her. About an hour had passed and he pushed on. He didn't care if his body would ache from fatigue or if he'd get sick under this rain. He just had to find her, and explain to her what really happened. He needed to apologize to her… He needed to tell her…

_**Of all the nights we spent wrapped in blankets, the mattress on the floor, we now hold sacred**_

_**You are my best friend**_

She smiled sadly as she remembered the times when they'd always hang out, even before their relationship started.

"_Ne, Dai-kun, let's watch this horror movie."_

"_No way!"_

"_Wait… are you… afraid of horror movies?"_

"_No, of course not!"_

"_Sure you aren't…"_

"_I am not!"_

"_Whatever you say so~"_

"_Ne, Dai-kun!"_

"_What now?"_

"_Let's do our homework together!"_

"_Don't wanna…"_

"_Oh, come on, stop skipping classes, now would you? You'll end up getting kicked off the team, you know…"_

"…"

"_I'll buy you doughnuts."_

"_Done deal."_

_**Slow down, take a deep breath, we can't give up tonight**_

He then figured it out. She was at the garden. Of course. Where else would she go? It was her favorite place. Why didn't he think of it sooner?

He ran towards the garden he knew she was at with full determination. He wouldn't let her go. No way would her _ever_ let her go.

_**Is it right to sit and watch this die? We're slowly letting go, like it's better left alone**_

She stood up and walked away from the garden, choosing to exit the place instead. It used to be her comfort zone – her sanctuary. This was where most of her happy and precious moments of Daiki were at. This was where they had shared an ice cream together, where he had held her close to him when her family was falling apart, when she hugged him as he cried over his first loss…

But it wasn't a sanctuary to her anymore.

It was merely the place where her memories of him were stashed. She wouldn't return to it for a long time. But, she knew that there would come a time when she _would_ return here.

As she exited the garden's gates, she came across the street that would head towards Daiki's house.

_**So erase the damages we've made, the story left untold is better than you know**_

Daiki had reached the street that would head towards the garden. There, he had seen a familiar brunette exiting the garden. He saw her crossing the street, her head hung low as tears flowed down her cheeks. Staring at her guiltily, he called out to her, but his voice was drowned out by something else. It was a scream. Then, it was a honk. She raised her head, eyes widening at the sight of the incoming car.

Daiki ran towards her, in an attempt to push her out of the way. She wasn't moving as she was too shocked. Time seemed to pass by too slowly for Daiki. He was only about two meters away from her, an arm outstretched.

And then, a loud thud was heard.

_**So much more to say suspended in the air between the truth that writes and plays, spilling over everything**_

He waited in front of the ICU. He wasn't speaking, but tears kept falling from his eyes. Kuroko was there, neither comforting him nor condemning him for not being able to save her sooner. Kise, too, was crying, along with Satsuki. Murasakibara, Midorima, and Akashi had dark faces.

She just had that big of an impact on their lives.

A doctor told them that a surgery was taking place right now. However, there was only a twenty five percent chance that she'd survive.

"And what about the seventy five percent?" Akashi asked.

"It's either she'll be in a coma, or… she'll be gone," the doctor said. "The car that hit her was moving too fast. In fact, it went past the speed limit. If it were a car accident that involved a car moving within the speed limit, there would be a bigger chance that she'd survive…"

"I see," Akashi said. "Thank you, doctor."

…

The surgery had taken quite a while. Satsuki had bought them all drinks, but Daiki never moved a muscle. He was just staring at the floor, his hands formed into fists, tears still spilling.

"Dai-chan…" Satsuki said. "… It's not –"

"Shut the hell up, Satsuki." Daiki said, his eyes still on the floor. His voice was terrifying, and the aura he released sent shudders to some of the others.

When a nurse came out, she addressed the seven teens, "She's not gone… but we're not sure yet. We'll allow you to stay with her for a few minutes, if you want."

"Thank you," Satsuki told her, bowing. She then looked at Daiki, who was already walking towards her room. "Do you think Dai-chan will ever be alright after this?"

"Probably not," Midorima said.

"After all, he's blaming himself. I doubt he'd ever get over this. In the future, he may pretend not to be bothered by it. But deep down, he's still hurting," Kuroko stated. The rest agreed with what he had said. Kuroko, after all, knew Aomine the most, compared to the rest of them. He knew what Daiki was feeling… the guilt, the pain, the sorrow… Kuroko understood, and he knew that Daiki would feel the pain for a very long time…

{In Kasumi's room}

Daiki held her hand as she watched her chest move up and down. She was still breathing. That made him relieved.

He regretted not saving her immediately. He regretted starting the fight. He regretted even doing that one thing that started it all… that caused her to be in this situation. It was all his fault. He knew it.

"Sumi, don't you die on me, dammit…"

Something started beeping loudly and nurses ran in, ushering him out.

He protested, but was pulled back by Satsuki.

"Dammit, Satsuki!"

"Dai-chan, please, just don't…" she pleaded with him until he finally gave in.

{After a while}

_**Before you slip away, before you slip away from me, slow down**_

The doctor and nurses came out, as the doctor shook his head solemnly. "I'm sorry."

Those two words made Daiki collapse onto the ground, hitting the floor continuously with his right hand.

Why couldn't everything just rewind and then slow down? Maybe he would've been able to change things. Maybe he would've prevented this from happening. Maybe she'd still be here… with him… laughing…

Midorima, Akashi, and Murasakibara clenched their hands into fists. Kise's tears overflowed. Kuroko began to cry. Momoi was wailing. But he… he was silent. He couldn't cry anymore. He was empty. He couldn't feel anything anymore.

_**Is it right to sit and watch this die? We're slowly letting go, like it's better left alone**_

It was her funeral. People were dressed in black as the sky turned gray. It began to rain, as if the sky was feeling the same way as they were.

The priest began some prayers. Eventually, two people were called to say their eulogies for her. The first one was Kise.

"Kasu-cchi was one of my best friends. She was smart, sarcastic, sporty, and fun to be with. She was… great. She'd always find some way to turn my frown upside down. She'd always be there for me, no matter what. It just… hurts to know that I wasn't there for her all the time. I'd end up having photo shoots, or interviews… and my plans with her would get cancelled, but she always said it was fine. It hurts to know that I can never make it up to her. I'm a failure as a best friend. The only thing left for me to say is that I hope she finds it in herself to forgive me for not fulfilling my role as a best friend," Kise said, which made people cry again.

The next one was Daiki.

_**So erase the damages we've made, the story left untold is better than you know**_

"I loved Sumi, and I still love her. She and I were complete opposites, and yet, we were still able to be together. She and I fought a lot, but we'd always make it up to one another. This happened because of another stupid fight that we got into. And it was my fault. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't end up there, in a coffin. She would still be here, and letting us enjoy the warmth she just seems to give off. She… was one of a kind. You wouldn't be able to find someone like her just anywhere. It seems I took that for granted. If I could turn back time, I would've prevented this from happening. I hope she'd know that I was wrong… that I was the one at fault. I hope she'd forgive me for not being able to save her, even if I know that I don't deserve any kindness from her… And I hope she'd know that I really love her… and I'll love her 'til the end of time," Daiki said.

He'd love her… always.

**-.-.-.-**

**Me: Oh, gosh, did that seem quite rushed to you? I was doing this at one in the morning (watching Gun Gale Online Episode 20, and finishing all my HW), so yeah… Please review!**


End file.
